Conventionally, when a customer calls a call center or agent support system for reasons related to a paid service or other business entity, the call agent or agent phone support system has a combination of a phone and computer database interface to identify the caller and reference any account information necessary to confirm subscriptions, update user accounts, add/remove services, etc.
As the types of customer subscriptions continues to evolve, the types of call agent services and call center services continues to evolve as well. For instance, the less time taken to route a caller to the correct agent having the correct skills will optimize caller satisfaction. Also, the customers prefer to have quick and simple access to any type of account service including upgrades, downgrades, technical support, etc.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional prior art network configuration 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the consumer 102 may utilize any type of communication device 110, such as a phone, mobile phone, smartphone, Internet enabled computing device, tablet computing device, etc., to initiate a communication to a customer call center over a network or PSTN 130. The service provider 120 may be located at a remote service site managed by call database servers 124. The service agent 122 typically sits at work and answers a line phone 123 as the calls and requests are received. This approach does not enable a customized computing approach or a portable computing approach to responding to customer service calls.